


tenderly they turned to dust (all that i adore)

by vampiriic



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, OC Summoner, Slow Burn, can't mischaracterize characters that don't have characterization in the first place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiriic/pseuds/vampiriic
Summary: In the aftermath of a war, two grieving royals try to put the pieces of their lives back together.It's difficult when one of them was dead, once.





	1. The Order of Heroes

The first thing Laegjarn notices is the lack of pain. 

No scorching limbs, no lungs full of ash. No flame consuming her from the inside out, burning her until she is nothing. 

When she opens her eyes, she can see.

The Askran Summoner stands before her, not bothering to conceal her shock as she grips the legendary weapon Breidablik.

“I suppose I have been summoned, then.” Laegjarn’s voice is steady. No heat chokes her, smothering her until she cannot breathe. “I am Laegjarn, a general—” She hesitates. Once, she was a general of Múspell. But what is she now? Returned from the dead and under the command of the people she once opposed. “A general for the Order, if you will have me,” she finishes, sounding far more confident about it than she feels. 

The Summoner slowly nods. “Yes, of course,” she replies, lowering Breidablik. “Forgive my surprise. The last time I saw you…” She trails off, but Laegjarn knows what she means. She can only imagine what she looked like when she died.

Laegjarn glances around the summoning courtyard. “Is Laevatein safe?”

“I… Yes, she is. She sits on Múspell’s throne now. There is a lot to catch you up on.” The Summoner extends her hand. “But welcome to the Order of Heroes, Laegjarn. I am Autumn.”

She eyes Autumn’s hand. But so far, the Summoner has been peaceful. Her sister is alive and on the throne, so she can only assume her father is dead. Her body is whole again, and perhaps, with time, her life can be too. Perhaps she can find her own place in the Order of Heroes. 

Laegjarn takes Autumn’s hand.

 

As they walk the castle halls, Laegjarn takes in her surroundings. The castle is on the simpler side, but it’s pleasing. Much different than the stifling heat of the castle in Múspell, and she is grateful for that. 

Autumn clears her throat. “I’m assuming your presence here may cause a stir, but please know you are welcome here.”

Laegjarn nods at that. “I understand.” The last time many of the heroes in the Order had seen her, they were either fighting her or she had died. A thought enters her head. “Summoner—”

“Autumn,” Autumn reminds her kindly.

“Autumn,” she amends, “what of the Nifl siblings?”

The Summoner stiffens at that. “I’m not sure,” she admits. “They are still mourning the loss of Gunnthrá.” Of course, her father. Even after his death, she knows his legacy will haunt her forever. “But they do not forget how you showed mercy to their people.” 

It would have been so easy for the village to be burned to the ground. But that was her father’s way of doing things, and Laegjarn is not her father. 

“But he is gone, now?” She hates how her voice wavers.

Autumn knows who she is talking about immediately. “Yes,” she says quietly. “We have won the war. Your sister is on the throne. Prince Hríd has been assisting her.”

At that, Laegjarn lets out a quiet sigh of relief. Laevatein was safe, and she had guidance. “May I write to her, Autumn?”

Autumn glanced back at her. “Of course, Laegjarn. Whatever you wish.”

Those are not words she was used to hearing. It’s clear she has much to get used to within the Order of Heroes. But she bows her head in thanks, and they keep walking.

 

Princess Sharena is the first one they encounter as they head to Autumn’s office. She opens her mouth, but then catches sight of Laegjarn and stops.

Laegjarn gives her a stiff nod, but Sharena visibly relaxes after a moment. “Glad to have you with us instead of against us,” she says cheerfully, and the tension disappears. 

“It is… Nice to be here,” Laegjarn admits. They lapse into silence, but somehow it is not awkward. In due time they arrive at the Summoner’s office.

“Sorry for the mess.” Autumn smiles apologetically. Papers are strewn across her desk, and there are several books lying open around the room. “Have a seat. Would you like any tea?”

“Should I call Alfonse and Anna?” Sharena asks, hanging back by the door as Laegjarn sits in one of the plush chairs.

“Yes, that would be great. Thank you Sharena.” Sharena nods, closing the door as Autumn busies herself with making tea. Laegjarn glances around the room. There are maps hanging on the walls and laying across shelves, many with colored pins stuck in them. There’s a stack of books on the floor, and the symbol on the top book catches her eye. Printed on the center of the cover is the Múspell emblem.

She’s about to ask when Autumn slides a mug of tea across the desk. “I’m sure we have a lot to discuss,” she says with a small smile. She takes a sip of tea from her own cup. “But let’s begin with the basics. Surtr is dead, and Laevatein is safe. Her and Hríd are working on a treaty between the kingdoms, actually.”

“So she is not alone?” Laegjarn knows her sister is only just realizing she is a human and not just a weapon, but it will take years for her to recover from everything their father left behind. Laegjarn knows this too well, despite only being revived recently.

“She reached out to us as well,” Autumn confirms. “She also has the support of plenty of the people of Múspell. She has a support system to help her get adjusted to the responsibilities of being queen.”

Laevatein is safe. Laevatein is not alone. Laegjarn reaches up to wipe something off her cheek, and is almost surprised to find she is crying. “Thank you,” she whispers. 

“And of course, you are free to contact her whenever you want to. I’m afraid at the moment you can’t visit her, but—”

A knock on the door startles them both. Autumn glances up. “Probably Alfonse and Anna. Come in!” she calls.

The door opens, and Laegjarn stills.

Standing in the doorway is the Princess of Ice, Fjorm.


	2. Can I Offer an Omelette in these Trying Times?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first breakfast with the Order of Heroes, and Laegjarn is still trying to figure everything out.

Laegjarn stares at Fjorm, and Fjorm stares back. She rises out of the chair, but makes no move to draw the weapon tucked at her side. Autumn also stands, looking between the two heroes warily.

Fjorm is the first one to break the standoff, but she does so by rushing into the office and hugging Laegjarn.

Fjorm’s embrace is cool against her, like a gentle winter breeze. Laegjarn hesitates for a moment before awkwardly returning it. It is probably the only hug she has received from someone besides her sister. “Princess Laegjarn,” Fjorm says when she steps away after a few seconds, “I’m glad to see you are here.”

There is no hatred, no malice, in her words. When Laegjarn looks into her eyes what she sees is genuine. Autumn sits back down, a somewhat relieved smile on her face.

“Thank you. I am glad to see you are well,” Laegjarn responds. She can’t tell if she imagines it, but a shadow flits across Fjorm’s face. It’s gone in an instant and she smiles, taking the chair next to Laegjarn. 

Fjorm turns to Autumn. “Sharena ran into me and said I should see you,” she explains. “Now I see why.”

“Yes, I was just catching Laegjarn up on what she has missed,” Autumn says, absentmindedly shuffling papers on her desk. No one mentions why she was gone in the first place, and Laegjarn is grateful.

She still remembers what it felt like as the flames of Múspell devoured her from the inside out.

“Where was I… Oh, yes.” Autumn looks up. “Laevatein. Unfortunately right now I don’t think we can arrange a visit right now just because she’s still getting used to ruling, and the Order is spread out helping both kingdoms. Of course, that’s not to say it won’t happen ever. Just not yet.”

There is an ache in her chest, but Laegjarn knows it’s for the best. She can be patient. And at the very least, she can write to her beloved sister. “I understand. Thank you, Autumn.” At the end of the day, her sister is safe, and that is what matters most.

There is another knock at the door, but before Autumn can answer Sharena barges in. “I brought them,” she proclaims, and Alfonse and Anna march in after her. It is somewhat crowded in the room, and Laegjarn sits up straighter in her chair.

Alfonse gives her a nod. “It is good to see you again.”

“And you too,” she responds. 

Anna grins. “Welcome to the Order.”

“Thank you.” Laegjarn is not used to all of the open friendliness. In Múspell, friendliness was seen as weakness under her father. His officers were cruel and unforgiving. They showed no mercy and took no prisoners. To see such affection displayed in the Order with no repercussions is almost overwhelming. She is not used to being treated with such kindness.

To Autumn’s credit, she seems to notice Laegjarn’s discomfort. “You are free to retire to your quarters,” she says kindly. “Fjorm, do you mind taking her to one of the empty rooms in the southern wing? I need to discuss some things with the these three.” She waves a hand towards the Askrans.

“Of course,” Fjorm replies, standing. Laegjarn gives Autumn a grateful smile as they depart.

 

The walk to Laegjarn’s room is mostly silent. Laegjarn surprises herself by speaking first. “How is Nifl faring?”

Fjorm takes a breath. “We are recovering,” she finally says. “There is a lot of work to do, and there is a time of great mourning.” Laegjarn looks away. “But the people are slowly healing. My brother, he is working hard to do what we can.”

“That is good to hear. I’m glad.” It is, but she cannot help but feel guilty.

Something in her voice must give her away. “Please, do not feel like it is your fault,” Fjorm says. She continues before Laegjarn has a chance to protest. “You were only doing what you could to survive. You treated my people with respect, and I thank you for that. After…” She pauses. “After the war ended, I was in the village you commanded. The people were grateful for your kindness.”

Laegjarn doesn’t think she will forget the village. The fear in their eyes as they realized they had been conquered, and by a general of the enemy army no less. 

Some of the children had reminded her of Laevatein when she was younger. Scared. Not sure what was going to happen next. Not sure if they were going to live to see the next sunrise. 

Laegjarn had promised herself long ago she would never be her father.

But at the same time, her father’s crimes still weigh heavily upon her shoulders. “Thank you, Princess Fjorm. I will keep that in mind.” At the very least, she appreciates the reassurance.

They reach a door at the end of a hallway in the southern wing. “This is your room. It’s empty right now, so you have it to yourself. I hope you find it comfortable,” Fjorm says. Laegjarn opens the door. The room is simple, with a bed and a desk and a dresser, and windows that open up to one of the courtyard gardens below.

“It’s perfect,” Laegjarn says with a small smile.

Fjorm nods, and makes to leave, but she hesitates. “Princess Laegjarn,” she starts, glancing up, then down, as if uncertain where to even look.

“Yes?”

“Do you… Remember anything from right before your…” Fjorm pauses, looking uncomfortable.

Laegjarn cuts in. “Before my death?”

Fjorm cringes. “Yes.”

She remembers the agony. Her brief rush of power from Múspell, before her defeat at the hands of the Order of Heroes. The flames burning out her eyes, scorching her skin, taking and taking and taking.

But she knows that’s not what the Princess of Nifl is asking. She knows what she’s talking about.

“I do. And I think… I think this could be our chance. To be what we did not have the choice to before.”

Fjorm nods, giving her a grateful smile. “I really hope so.”

Laegjarn finds herself smiling back. “I hope so too.”

“I’ll see you around, Princess Laegjarn.”

“You too, Princess Fjorm.”

 

—

 

If it were not for the fact that she wakes up in the first place, Laegjarn would have thought being summoned to the Order of Heroes was a dream. But she wakes with the sunlight streaming into her room, illuminating her armor draped over her desk. 

Outside in the gardens, birds chirp. She peers out the window, seeing the assortment of flowers planted there. It is a beautiful place, and there is nothing like it to be seen in Múspell. The only flowers she can think of are the fireposies, but even those grew sparsely.

Upon spotting a hero strolling through the garden, she ducks her head and closes the curtains.

She’s dressed and out of her bedroom half an hour later, Níu strapped at her side. Not that she thinks she has to use it, but she feels exposed without it. Vulnerable. 

There were soldiers in her father’s army who would have struck her down if she had ever shown any sort of weakness in front of them.

But the Order of Heroes is not like that. Laegjarn allows herself time to breathe before she makes her way through the castle. It’s not nearly as complicated as it first appeared, and soon enough she makes it to the main hall.

Luckily, Autumn is the one to spot her. “Oh! Good morning Laegjarn. Did you sleep well? How are your quarters?”

It will take time before she is used to being addressed so casually. “Good morning. I did, thank you. And the room is nice.”

Autumn beams. “That’s great to hear! Would you like to accompany me to breakfast?”

Laegjarn hesitates. “Will there be… People there?”

“We can eat in my office if you’d prefer. However I can assure you no one thinks negatively of you.”

If she were still a general of Múspell, it would be shameful that she is afraid to eat a meal surrounded by strangers. She has faced down armies of thousands, but somehow the thought of heroes of the Order seeing her again is worse.

She may no longer be a general of Múspell, but the pride remains. So she holds her head high. “I will be fine.” 

When they enter the Great Hall, she feels less fine. Heads turn when she enters with the Summoner.

Autumn is popular among the heroes, but that is to be expected. Many greet her, some simply waving while others coming up to speak with her. 

Laegjarn hangs back, unsure. Some heroes stare at her curiously, while others give her a slight nod. None of them approach her. Part of her feels relieved. Another, smaller part of her feels alone.

That was how it was in Múspell. She was a general of her father’s army, and nothing more. She did not have friends, only those she commanded. She was alone, except for Laevatein, and that was how it had to be.

Autumn turns towards her. “How are you holding up?” she asks gently. 

Laegjarn glances around. “It is not bad.” Her stomach growls, and she blushes. Autumn laughs.

“C’mon, food is this way.”

 

Askran cuisine is different than what she is used to. She is used to tough, lean meat and army rations, and whatever greens they can forage. Breakfast that day is an omelette with simple greens that are surprisingly flavorful. It is not a complex breakfast, but it does not have to be. It is delicious and yet another reminder that her life will be much different here.

She eats quietly as she sits next to Autumn, who chats happily with the other heroes. Sitting with them is a gray haired knight, a pink haired dancer, and a purpled haired manakete. “Where’s Frederick?” Autumn asks. “Usually he’s here with you.”

“He’s with Lord Chrom,” the dancer, Olivia, answers. Despite her profession she’s dressed more in riding clothes. “He said he’d eat later.”

“I see.” Autumn looks like she’s about to say something before Feh flies into the Hall, holding a package in her talons.

“For you!” she chirps, delivering it next to Autumn’s plate. Autumn pats Feh on the head and the owl is off, on her way to do owl things, Laegjarn supposes.

Inside the package are glowing orbs. “Would you like to come with me to today’s summoning?” Autumn asks, directing the question at Laegjarn.

It would be interesting to see the ritual that brought her here in the first place. “If you don’t mind me watching.” She’s especially curious how the orbs come into play. 

“Of course not. We can go after breakfast.”

 

Autumn makes small talk with several heroes around the table. Laegjarn keeps to herself, mostly just watching the other heroes and their interactions. With some, it is clear that they do not like each other, but fights never break out. Two wyvern riders, Minerva and Michalis, can barely seem to sit at the same table. Yet they remain civil with each other, and Laegjarn is unsure if it is due to the contract or the sister, Maria, sitting between them. Perhaps it is both. At other tables, people are laughing and joking with each other. Some of the heroes hold hands, exchange small kisses, and share bites of each other’s food.

All of it in the open. No one is afraid to be who they are. A part of Laegjarn feels envious that this is how it has always been for them, but she reminds herself that this is now her life too. 

Soon enough, Autumn stands. “We should get going to see who the new hero is,” she says, tucking the orbs into her robes. Laegjarn stands.

“I hope to see you around more,” Olivia says with a friendly wave. Laegjarn nods slowly. She had barely spoken during the meal, yet everyone seemed eager to get to know her better. 

“Is it always like that?” she asks Autumn as they leave.

“Like what?”

“Casual. Friendly.”

Autumn looks at her. “Yeah, mostly. Half of it is because you’re a new face, but people are always eager to hear about other experiences than the ones they’re used to. Plus, strong bonds help on the battlefield.”

Laegjarn wonders what Múspell’s army could have been like if it was more like the Order of Heroes. Maybe the soldiers had more complicated relationships than she had realized, but she would never know. If they had, they never would have shown that in front of her father, and by extension, her. 

She wonders what it would have been like if her father’s legacy was more than a broken country full of fear.

 

“Are you sure I can watch?”

They’re at the summoning courtyard, and she watches as Autumn pulls Breidablik from her robes. Autumn takes the orbs and carefully loads them into the weapon.

“Of course. It’s not a particularly special ritual, if I’m being honest.” Autumn raises Breidablik into the air, but that’s the extent of her preparations before she pulls the trigger.

There’s a flash of light and a loud bang as the weapon goes off, and wind from the blast fills the courtyard with smoke. Laegjarn raises her arm, squinting.

She can see a dark shape through the smoke, and almost as quickly as it appears, it dissipates. 

When she sees who it is, her eyes widen. 

“I am Hríd, eldest prince of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. I pledge—”

Fjorm’s brother stops when he sees Laegjarn. His grip on the hilt of his sword tightens.

Autumn looks confused at his abrupt stop, but she powers on through the formalities. “Welcome to the Order of Heroes, Prince Hríd.”

But Hríd pays her no mind. It doesn’t even appear that he heard her. Instead, he raises his sword and points it at Laegjarn.

“What is she doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES it's named after lyrics from Things We Lost in the Fire
> 
> i've fallen into hrid x laegjarn hell and there are only 3 fics on here so  
> it's free real estate
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://vampiricarus.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> YES it's named after lyrics from Things We Lost in the Fire
> 
> i've fallen into hrid x laegjarn hell and there are only 3 fics on here so  
> it's free real estate
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://vampiricarus.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
